Electrostatic chucks (e-chucks) are used in processing semiconductor devices. In particular, e-chucks are used to hold a semiconductor wafer in place during processing. Processing of the wafer typically takes place in a vacuum processing chamber. As stated above, the e-chucks hold the wafer in place while it is being processed in the processing chamber. An e-chuck is generally a capacitor element having a conductor/insulator structure that is adapted to selectively generate an electrostatic filed between the wafer and an e-chuck to selectively hold the wafer in place during processing. During processing, particles as the result of the processing can accumulate on the e-chuck. For example, processes such as depositions and etching can create particles that can accumulate on the e-chucks. These particles can compromise the surface of the e-chuck causing the e-chuck to no longer effectively hold a wafer in place during processing. If a wafer is dislodged as a result of an accumulation of particles, the wafer is either scrapped or reprocessed. If the problem persists, the general practice in the art is venting the chamber and manually cleaning the e-chuck. This, however, creates a significant loss in manufacturing time.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a method effectively removing particles from the surface of the e-chuck without venting the chamber